Christmas Luck
by Vampyre Slayer
Summary: For ifonlylifewasafairytale's Channy Christmas competition. Sonny has always had bad luck in Christmas. In what form will it come this year?


Today was going to be a bad day, I knew from the instant I woke up. For one thing, I woke up sleeping on my left side. Nothing good ever comes from the left side. For another, it was Christmas day.

Christmas had always been a cause of depression to anyone who knew me for more than a year. It was almost like a curse.

On my 1st Christmas my mother found out that the guy she was married to was not my biological father and was cheating on her.

On my 2nd Christmas my mother had finally divorced her ex husband.

On my 3rd Christmas my mother went out on a business trip and had been in a plane crash sending her in a coma.

On my 4th Christmas my parrot, Polly, got eaten by my cat.

On my 5th Christmas my cat got hit by a driver.

On my 6th Christmas, my best friend Sam got hit by a car, breaking both her legs.

On my 7th... Sam died of a disease she picked up when she got hit by the car.

On my 8th I broke my leg while climbing a tree.

On my 9th Christmas... My great aunt Katherine died.

On my 10th... my great grandmother died.

On my 11th Christmas, my biological father came to us. He was a druggie and an alcoholic at that time.

On my 12th my first boyfriend breaks up with me.

On my 13th I caught my, now ex, best friend kissing my ex boyfriend.

On my 14th my guitar was thrown out the window while my parents were fighting.

On my 15th my mother finally kicked my father out of the house after his drinking, gambling and cheating for the past 3 years.

On my 16th my new car exploded in flames when my neighbour tried to make it "go faster".

On my 17th my sister committed suicide.

On my 18th I caught my then boyfriend fucking my cousin.

On my 19th Christmas, my grandmother died.

Do you notice a pattern? I bet you do. I'm always scared about what would happen on my Christmases. I'm just relieved no one at the studio knows what normally happens. I bet everyone would just avoid me.

I quickly got off my bed and took a shower, using all the hot water. While I was going out of the bathroom I slipped and hit my head, causing a now forming bruise.

I quickly dressed into a purple and black dress and fixed my makeup.

I made my way, walking, to the studio, only stopping at Starbucks to get a latte.

When I reached the studio the first thing I saw was a blonde hugging me. I forced a smile on my face and hugged her back. It was my intention that no one would know about my history.

When Tawni pulled back her wide smile slipped a little. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Nothing could stop her from being happy unless it was something like worrying.

"Well, I was going to tell you that Nico asked me to the Christmas dance tonight," insert very loud squeal here, "but I noticed you weren't very sunny today. What's wrong hun?"

She put her arm around me as we walked, half hugging me. Tawni and I had become close friends. She started caring now. I know, shocking. Anyway, I knew that Tawni genuinely wanted to help me but I didn't want to ruin her Christmas.

"Nothing, it's just that Michael's flight got cancelled, so he's not coming." This was half the truth. I was kind of upset that he won't be here. Normally I wouldn't be this upset but he also had the same bad luck as me, so we usually spent Christmas together to comfort each other. He was older than me by 2 year, but he was more like my best friend than my older brother.

Tawni smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure he'll make it somehow. You came to California by car, didn't you, because you're afraid of flying? Maybe he can drive here."

"Nah, its fine. It's too late anyway." I smiled at her then froze in my place, "Damn, I forgot the presents in my car." I turned back ground and ran towards the parking lot.

As soon as I opened the door I noticed the white fluffy surface of the ground. It was snowing in Hollywood. I wasn't sure of it was good or bad luck, but when I slipped and hit my head I knew that it was bad luck.

I reached my hand to brush away the warm liquid under my head, but I couldn't move. My vision started to blur and then black out. The final thought that crossed my mind was that I didn't drive to work. The thought before it was that I had kept the presents hidden in my dressing room...

"Yea, I'm her older brother," The sound of his voice seemed familiar, like a very close person.

"Oh yea... She did say something about your flight being cancelled," again, this sound was so familiar, like a lost lover's.

I felt around my surrounding, carefully not to move too much or open my eyes to alert the familiar strangers.

I was lying on a bed. Two people, probably the familiar strangers, were clutching my hand, and they were chatting in low voices over my body.

I heard a door open and close, followed by footsteps.

I didn't expect the warm hand on my forehead so I quickly blinked my eyes open. I was met by a pair of brown eyes.

"Good, you're awake," he seemed so familiar; his brown hair and eyes, his smile. Everything about him screamed trust me, you know me, except his words. I pulled my hand out of his and turned my head towards the other man.

He reminded me of the ocean. His blonde hair resembled the golden sand of a beach and his ocean blue eyes could make any girl swoon. He looked so comforting, so familiar. The emotion behind his eyes scared me. He looked so worried and so much in love, it scared me. I pulled my hand out of his too and sat up.

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Lo que estoy haciendo aquí?" I whispered.

The blonde looked confused, as did the dark haired man, but clearly for a different reason. They both turned towards the man standing at the back. He was dressing in a white coat, and as far as I know doctors wear white coats.

"She has amnesia from when she hit her head. She should gain her memory back by New Year's Day. With some help she can regain it by today. Just show her some familiar thing, try to remind her of event. Shouldn't be hard as it's Christmas. I'm not quite sure why she's speaking Spanish-"

"-she's Hispanic, we both are," the dark haired man interrupted the doctor.

The doctor motioned to him to say something. Everybody turned toward him as he spoke directly to me, "Hola Allison."

He smiled when I gasped, "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

He told the doctor something then turned back to me, "Es bueno que usted sepa su nombre y apodo. Puede entender Inglés?"

I nodded, "yes, but it sounds strange."

The doctor nodded, wrote something on his clip board and handed the dark haired man a bottle of pills. "Michael and Chad are going to help you regain your memory. If your head hurts take two pills from Michael." He pointed at each person as he said their names then walked out of the room.

Chad helped me off the bed and helped me balance myself on my feet. They walked me down the hallway to what I recognised as my dressing room. Michael on the chair of my vanity and Chad sat on the chair of Tawni's, while I sat on the leopard print sofa.

"So, where so we start?" I glanced at them hopefully.

"Umm, we could get your ready for the Christmas dance. There are lots of people who could help us and you'd be in a good mood," Chad suggested.

I shook my head as did Michael. I don't know why I shook my head. The minute he mentioned Christmas I was repelled.

Michael shook his head again, "We don't believe in Christmas. Not because of religion or anything. We've just had loads of-"

"-bad luck," I interrupted him softly.

Both of them looked at me, Chad in confusing and Michael wide eyed.

"Which incident do you remember?" he whispered softly.

"Umm... Jessie," I said a little shaky as I remembered the small memory. We both shuddered in sync and sat in silence.

"Chad, stop playing with the Coco Moco Coco. Tawni will be very pissed at you if she finds out" I broke the silence.

"As if I care," he smirked.

"Well, Fine," I said loudly, in defeat at the short lived banter.

"Fine," his smirk grew slightly wider at each of our words.

"Good," I sighed at him.

"Good"

"So we're good?" I said, waiting for him to end the argument.

"Oh we're so good," he finished loudly and triumphantly.

I went back to my seat and turned towards Michael. His eyes were wide and his mouth hanging slightly open.

I was confused at his reaction until I realised something. "Oh my god! I remember Tawni! Oh my god, Yay! I also remember cheese. Wait, wait, cheese pants, yes, something to do with cheese pants. Umm, err... don't tell me... Nico and Grady! Hahah! I remember them, also Zora. Oh my god, I remember my cast!" I smiled proudly to myself and watched the amused looks on my brother and my friend's faces.

"Ok! So we know that you can remember people by things that remind you of them. What do we need to make you remember me?" my brother quickly turned serious. My smile however widened.

"I already remember you. When you spoke Spanish I realised who you wear, I just wasn't sure about it."

He nodded to himself and glanced at Chad, "but you don't remember Chad, do you?" I shook my head.

He hummed approvingly to himself before he nodded at Chad to follow him out the room. I looked at him, slightly confused, but his head and walked out.

I could make out what Michael was murmuring, but I could easily hear Chad's loud one sided conversation.

"You want me to what?" he exclaimed in shock.

More murmuring then, "but you're her brother. Shouldn't you be discouraging and threatening me instead of putting the idea in my head in the first place."

This got me curious and distracted me from the rest of the conversation. I almost didn't hear Michael when he loudly reminded Chad to tell me something after.

"What was that about?" I inquired when I saw him enter the room.

He sighed loudly then sat close to me on the sofa. "He thinks he knows how we can get you to remember everything," as he said this he sat closer to me, are legs touching.

"Really?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from the close proximity.

"Yea..." he turned his eyes towards me and leaned forward. I froze in my place, only slightly edging forward. "He thinks I should tell you my real feelings for you."

"Which are?" I heard myself whisper.

"I love-" he didn't bother finishing his sentence as he crushed his lips to mine. I froze relaxed into the kiss, closing my eyes in the process.

It was when our kiss reached a new height of passion that I opened my eyes in shock and pushed Chad off me and onto the floor.

"I remember everything!" I shouted in glee, "I remember what happened earlier today and yesterday. I remember-" I stopped abruptly when I noticed Chad's hurt expression as he picked himself off the floor.

I offered my hand to him and smiled. "I remember that I love you too," I whispered softly.

He smiled back at me, a real smile instead of his usual smirk, and leaned in to kiss me again.

"So how'd thing work?" Michael jumped into the room, making both of us jump. "Umm, sorry. I'll come back later."

I quickly stopped him to tell him, "Hey Mike, I think I broke the curse." I smiled widely at him before turning back to Chad.

"Finally!" He hooted loudly.

He skipped out the door and turned to shut the door. "Hey kids, Merry Christmas! Use protection!" He grinned wider before closing the door leaving a blushing Sonny and Chad.


End file.
